Field of the Invention
This invention relates to medical toilets for taking health measurements of a user while using a toilet.
Background of the Invention
Using a toilet is for some the hardest work they will do in the course of a day. The toilet is dynamically useful for obtaining health-related measurements because of its frequency of use and because of the exertion required to relieve a body of waste. Toilets are used in a private location with frequent user body contact. Torso measurements for health include stethoscope, EKG, and echocardiogram. However, known toilets do not provide access to a user's torso, only the back side of a user and the back of their legs.